


Metaphorically this ghost is you.

by tay_tay19



Category: Fall Out Boy, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abandonment, Angel josh, Haunted House, Hospitals, M/M, Neglect, Peterick, fall out boy - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, pete wentz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tay_tay19/pseuds/tay_tay19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dropping out of school and being kicked out of his band Pete becomes a shut in, not talking to anyone, until he notices something strange about the abandoned house next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metaphorically this ghost is you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainvaughnstump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainvaughnstump/gifts).



> captainvaughnstump you put ideas in my head and I couldnt resist!

Pete's always gotten bored very easily, especially now that he's no longer in school. Sure he's tried finding a job but no one wants to hire the tattoo covered high school dropout, (at least that what he assumes since no one ever calls or emails back). That means he's stuck living for another year in the attic of his parents house, while they basically ignore him. They were pissed when he dropped out to pursue making music, then things got even worse after he went and got himself kicked out of Arma. Now he's just bored. It's a pretty constant thing for him and he isn't sure he wants to get used to it. He'll never admit it but he kind of regrets the whole thing. His friends have stopped coming around, they don't even answer his calls or his texts. 

 

'Of course they don't want to talk to you.' he thinks to himself as he lays in the grass behind his house, a soccer ball perched in his stomach. 'No one wants to be friends with a pathetic loser.' Pete lets out a frustrated groan and gets to his feet. Even in his own thoughts he isn't safe from the constant ridicule. 

 

He grips the soccer ball tightly in his hands and throws it as hard as he can at the fence that separates his house from the one next door. "Fucking hell" he grumbles under his breath as the ball sails over its intended target. There's no way he's getting it back now. The house next door is creepy and while Pete doesn't believe in ghosts (and he's definitely not scared of a stupid rundown house) he's not about to take any chances. Instead he decides he's spent enough time outdoors for the day so he heads inside, kicking his shoes off into the corner by the front door before heading up the stairs.

\---

When Pete turned twelve he decided that he needed his own space and moved all his things up to the attic, his parents had been against it at first but they let him do it in the end and he'd been up there ever since. It got pretty cold in the winter and hot in summer but it was his own space and he loved not having to worry about his Parents or his siblings barging in on him, it made him feel independent, like he was his own person. He'd always felt a little different from the rest of his family anyway. He felt like an outcast in his own home.

 

Pete tosses himself down on his bed and tucks his hands under his head staring at the posters he'd managed to stick to his ceiling, he cant really remember where he got most of them. Probably stole them from Magazines at the book store. He considers going and getting a few to hang over the last few empty spots on his walls but he doesn't really have the energy or the desire to ride his bike to the mall. He wonders if its time to adjust his mediation again but then he realizes that he can't remember the last time he even took them. He decides not to worry about it since he feels fine even without them and rolls onto his stomach closing his eyes and lets his mind drift into darkness.

\------

Pete sits in the back yard his hands behind his head as he stares up at the clouds. he's been laying this way for over an hour now and he doesn't see the need to move, its been almost a month since he even talked to another person and he feels like he's going to go crazy soon. he's tired of being ignored. Pete realizes he's gotten lost in his own mind again and he knows its a dangerous place for him to linger. 

 

He gets to his feet and watches as a strong gust of wind whips through the yard, flattening the grass and rustling the leaves of the large maple tree that grows right by the fence. A jet black crow sits upon a branch, its beady eyes seem to be staring right into Pete's soul. A shiver runs down his spine as the crow lets out a cry and takes off flying to the roof of the house next door. " That can't be a good omen" Pete mumbles to himself. He's caught himself doing that more and more often. He's pretty sure he's going to start going insane if he doesn't else talk to someone else soon. Unfortunately it appears that his family has gone somewhere without him. Obviously they've given up on their useless son. Pete pretends that it doesn't bother him, but it really does. he's never felt so lonely in his life. 

 

He watches the crow now as it circles around the chimney stack of the rundown house and disappears into it. He's sure that there must be all sorts of strange animals living in it now. He's starting to think it might be interesting to explore the decrepit building when he sees it, A pale face pressed against the glass of what must be the attic. Pete is terrified but he can't bring himself to look away. Whoever it is stares at Pete with such longing that he almost calls out to it, but before he can the face has vanished leaving Pete to wonder if he really saw something or if his mind is just playing games with him. He gets to his feet and hurries back inside trying to not think about all the ghost stories he'd heard about the house over the years.

He locks himself in his room and turns his music on, since he's home alone he's able to turn the volume all the way up. He lays down on his bed and closes his eyes listening to the words that fill the air. Trying to forget about what just happened.


End file.
